joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Hadron (Knightmare)
The Hadron 'is a Twelfth Generation Transformable Knightmare constructed for Josh the Hedgehog & Yuki the Hedgecat's use. It possesses an Integrated Air Glide System for flight & can transform into a steath fighter plane, known as Fortress Mode. Its armor is primarily gold & green for the Hadron, while its upgraded form Hadron MK II has gold, blue, & green as primarily armor color. Its feet are not round, instead they are large two toes. It has its own Landspinner Propulsion on the heel of the Knightmare's feet. Its cockpit is much wider. In addition to the control throttle system, this Knightmare has digital touch-screen control systems. To use at full potential, it takes intellect on the level of Josh. Development 'Hadron It possesses an Absolute Defense System, which uses an array of hexagonal energy shields that can be projected over any part of the Knightmare. Its Druid System enables the Hadron to plot the trajectories of incoming projectiles or plot the probable movements of enemy units. It has incredible speed that heavy-assault Knightmares have great trouble on hitting it. It is an advantage because the Hadron can deal much long-range damage, considering its Hadron Cannons. To enhance its capabilities, a Gefjun Disturber will be deployed around the enemy Knightmare's area, disrupting their centerpieces, enabling the Hadron to destroy the enemy Knightmare instantly with its devastating Infinity Pulsar or its fully-charged Hadron Cannons. Although its feet are two large golden toes only, it possesses a Landspinner Propulsion System, to enable its mobility on ground. This kind of technology allows the Hadron to counter various situations that associate malfunction of the Air Glide System or its Fortress Mode. 'Hadron MK II' It possesses a Temporality Thruster System, enabling it to time-travel. It has incredible speed that heavy-assault Knightmares have great trouble on hitting it. It is an advantage because the Hadron can deal much long-range damage, considering its Hadron Cannons. To enhance its capabilities, a Gefjun Disturber will be deployed around the enemy Knightmare's area, draining its Energy Filler, enabling the Hadron to destroy the enemy Knightmare instantly with its devastating Infinity Pulsar or its fully-charged Hadron Cannons. It also possesses an Absolute Defense System like its predecessor, which uses an array of hexagonal energy shields that can be projected over any part of the Knightmare. Its Druid System enables the Hadron to plot the trajectories of incoming projectiles or plot the probable movements of enemy units. Unlike its predecessor, the Hadron MK II is equipped with leg-mounted atomic missile batteries. It is used as a siege weapon. Its secret weapon is the Hyper Electromagnetic Radiation Pulsar Cannon (H.E.M.R.P.S.) aka Infinity Quasar, the upgraded form of its predecessor's Super Electromagnetic Radiation Pulsar Cannon, aka Infinity Pulsar. Instead of firing a single ray of destructive energy, it can shoot multiple concentrated blasts at manifold directions through an irregular three-dimensional crystal and a rectilinear focus that has a larger ray of energy that can destroy an aerial target far away. TBC Specifications 'Hadron ' 'GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS' *'Crew: '''Two *'Height:' 7.60 meters *'Weight:' 12.50 metric tons *'Power Source:' Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler, Hurricane Core (Refined Venticite) 'DESIGN FEATURES' *Absolute Defense System *Harken Booster *'Druid System *Gefjun Disturber (used to perfect the Hadron Cannon or the Infinity Pulsar and also creates a stealth system in the process) *Integrated Zephyr X System *Landspinner Propulsion System *Fortress Mode *Factsphere Sensor *Cockpit Ejection System *Radiant Wave Shielding *Switch Activating Slots (weaponry & elemental) '''ARMAMENT *9x Chest-mounted Slash Harkens *2x Shoulder-mounted Hadron Cannons *1x Chest-mounted Super Electromagnetic Radiation Pulsar Cannon (a.k.a. Infinity Pulsar) (can be fired without the prism for a concentrated attack) (Secret weapon) *1x Medieval Blade (melee weapon) *1x Right Arm-inbuilt Radiation Wave Unit *1x Head-mounted Factsphere 'Hadron MK II' 'GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS' *'Crew: '''One *'Height:' 8.94 meters *'Weight:' 14.91 metric tons *'Power Source:' Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler, Luminous Hurricane Core (Venticite + Pholmite) 'DESIGN FEATURES' *Absolute Defense System *Harken Booster *'Druid System *Gefjun Disturber (used to perfect the Hadron Cannon or the Infinity Pulsar and also creates a stealth system in the process) *Integrated Air Glide System *Landspinner Propulsion System *Fortress Mode *Factsphere Sensor *Cockpit Ejection System *Radiant Wave Shielding *Temporality Thruster System '''ARMAMENT *11x Shoulder-mounted Slash Harkens *2x Shoulder-mounted Hadron Cannons *1x Chest-mounted Hyper Electromagnetic Radiation Pulsar Cannon (a.k.a. Infinity Quasar) (can be fired without the prism for a concentrated attack) (Secret weapon) *1x Medieval Blade (melee weapon) *1x back-mounted Chrono Boosters *10x knee-mounted & feet-mounted Atomic Missile Units *2x Shoulder-mounted Factspheres Trivia *The Hadron is a pun on a particle of the same name. Category:Knightmares Category:Technology Category:Weaponry Category:Josh the Hedgehog's Creations